


October 6th: Husky

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Husky Whispers, Incubus!Joker!Akira, Phantom Thief!Krisalia, Sex In Mementos, Sex against the wall, Two Dorks Fooling Around In The Metaverse, aged up AU, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “Hey.”A look is shared between the Phantom Thieves’ leader, Joker, and the healer of the group, Saint.“Hm?”“I saw that, you know.”“Saw what?”“Does my voice turn you on that much, Treasure?”





	October 6th: Husky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisaliachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/gifts).

> The sixth sinful shot is served! Do enjoy, my thirsty dears.
> 
> Your Barista wishes you well and have a happy Sunday/Sinday.
> 
> Cheers goes to the amazing Krisaliachan for giving me permission to use her OC for this musing.

His voice turns her on, especially when Shadows are ambushed.

Perhaps that’s why he cornered her, pressed her to a wall in Mementos.

His lips are on hers, stealing kisses.

Her legs are around his waist, hips against hers.

She coos his codename.

“_My_ Saint,” he whispers, voice husky.


End file.
